Kimberly
by Venus Starlights 07
Summary: REPUBLISHED AND REVAMPED! After arriving at Turtle Cove, Kimberly falls under an evil spell by Toxica and goes after Taylor who she believes is Kat and must seek revenge on her. Can the other Wild Force Rangers save their friend? Will they need reinforcement to stop their new threat as well as save their friends? R/R please!
1. Captured!

A/N: I did this fan fic a long time ago on another account, but the project here came to a halt. Now I am going to not only bring it back but I am also going revamp the project, and hopefully make more efforts to the project. Well, wish me luck everyone.

Also, this is the beginning of a series of fan fiction which is now a work in progress. The Dino Thunder Rangers will appear in the series as well as this story. I might have other former Power Rangers make cameos in this story as well but I can't into full details without spoiling anything.

Summary: Set in the year 2005, three months after the Wild Force Rangers were called back to action, former Power Ranger Kimberly Hart has been placed under an evil spell by by Toxica to go after Taylor believing she is Kat and must seek revenge on her. Plus there is suspicion about the identity of the newest threat.

Disclaimer: _Power Rangers _and the franchise's characters all belong to Saban Brands. I do not own anything except this story.

**Kimberly**

**Chapter One. Captured**

Kimberly Hart walked down the stairs from her apartment in Turtle Cove. She looked around seeing the sun was shining and the sky was clear. She figured that she picked the perfect timing to start her new job as a Gymnastics Teacher at the Turtle Cove Gymnasium. She started her work next week but she moved to Turtle Cove a week early to get settled in the town and know the town and where everything was.

"This seems to be a very nice city," Kimberly said to herself, "I just hope I'm not lying to myself. I know that the Power Rangers are protecting this city as they have been for the past three months. Something I am familiar with."

Kimberly Hart was the original Pink Ranger at the City of Angel Grove. She was a strong willed fighter as well as a caring and helpful friend, especially with her team mates and those that were in need. She could sing, play guitar and she also had the talent of gymnastics. She was asked to participate in the Gymnastics Competition in the Pan Global Games. At first she didn't accept because of her duty as a Power Rangers but her friends encouraged her to accept the offer so Kimberly accepted the offer and she gave her Pink Ranger Powers to Katharine Hillard.

Kimberly looked at the view of the city as she was walking down the streets. She did not know who the Wild Force Power Rangers of Turtle Cove were yet, but what she didn't know that she was about to meet them as her new destiny was about to begin.

Two figures were watching over her as she was walking closer to a nearby alleyway. Kimberly suddenly heard noises from that distance, "What was that?"

She walked closer to the alleyway as the two figures swiftly sneaked behind her. Kimberly peeked onto the entrance of the alleyway.

"Pardon me Miss?" a man's voice called from behind. Kimberly was startled as she turned around to see a strange looking blonde man and an Asian Woman wearing black.

"Sorry if we startled you ma'am." the lady apologized as she looked at the startled woman.

"No, no. It's okay." Kimberly replied, "I was only startled, that's all. Can I help you with something?"

"Why certainly!" the woman got out a black box, "We appear to be having trouble opening up this box here. Could you care to open it for us?"

Kimberly was hesitant for a few seconds, but then she finally nodded, "Sure. I'll open it for you."

Slowly, Kimberly opened the box. When the lid was removed, purple mist came out of the box and went into her nostrils and mouth as she gasped. Seconds later, Kimberly passed out.

"Did it work?" the man asked.

"It looks like it did." the woman answered. They both transformed into their true forms: Jindrax and Toxica.

"The spell takes a few hours which is how long she will be out," Toxica looked at Jindrax, "then this former Power Ranger will help us do our new master's bidding to cripple the Power Rangers once and for all."

"We should take her into our hideout in the meantime." Jindtrax suggested. Toxica nodded in agreement, "You're right. Let's go."

Jindrax carried the unconscious Kimberly in his arms as they vanished into the air with her.


	2. Game Plan

**Chapter Two. Game Plan**

The Power Rangers were at Animarium, sitting and thinking of the recent events that have occurred in the past three months. A lot had been going on everyone's minds, including Princess Shayla. She had no idea everyone would feel this much tensity but she hoped that it would come to pass soon because soon they would need to focus on what's to come. She looked at each of the rangers as they were thinking.

To her left, Cole Evans was sitting on the left side of the table. He never really thought that he would be back as a Power Ranger three years after their final victory against Master Org. He didn't get why Orgs have suddenly come back here at Turtle Cove. Where are they coming from? Has Master Org been revived somehow since Jindrax and Toxica are revived as well? If it is not Master Org, what could be the new threat?

To Princess Shayla's right, Taylor Eardhart was standing on the opposite side of the area, leaning on a wall. She seemed taken aback by the sudden return of the Orgs. The Second in Command had a strong gut feeling that there was going to be more in store than what the rangers were seeing at the moment. She had no idea what it was going to be yet, but she felt a wind of change come her way.

Sitting at Cole's side, Alyssa Enrile was with her own thoughts. At first she was in shock and felt conflicted, worried if being a Power Ranger once again would affect her as a Kindergarten Teacher. She was convinced that she was going to be just fine and she could juggle both just as she juggled being a ranger and college student. Alyssa was now calm but she still wasn't at ease over the sudden return of the Orgs. She wondered how it was all possible.

Max Cooper was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He was rather clouded with his thoughts about everything that has happened over the past three months. He was glad that he could see his friends again, but like the others he had no idea how their return as well as the return of the Orgs as well as Toxica and Jindrax. It was rather confusing.

Sitting at Max's side was Danny Delgado. He looked at his best friend as he had the same thing on his mind that everyone else was having. He wondered what this would mean for the Power Rangers in the near and far future.

Merrick Bailton was standing nearby where Taylor was standing at. He was thinking about the sudden return of the action that was happening. He was the first of the Wild Force Rangers to return to action after Princess Shayla saw the first sign of trouble regarding the first Org that has come to Turtle Cove since three years ago.

"This is just too weird." Max said.

"I agree," Danny added, "we don't get any action in three years and then for the past three months, boom! We're back in action."

"Do you think there's more to this than what we are seeing?" Alyssa asked.

"Possibly," Princess Shayla answered, "the only things that I know of this new threat that is coming up with the Orgs are that the threat revived Jindrax and Toxica and it is not Master Org."

"So it's not Master Org," Cole sighed, "I should've guessed. So the new threat is now a mystery."

"We'll figure it out," Merrick replied, "and we will beat this new threat."

"I believe that!" Taylor spoke up, "but I have felt a Wind of Change feeling. I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"What kind of feeling is that Taylor?" Max asked.

"I'm not for sure I told you," Taylor answered, "But I know that it will happen before we all know it."

"Well in the meantime we have to be on guard against the Orgs and this new threat that has hit Turtle Cove." Cole declared, "and we are going to defend the world and stop this threat!"

Kimberly's eyes snapped open as she looked around in a dark room that she had found herself in. She quickly got up and she looked around her surroundings as she was wanting to know what was going on, _What's going on here? Where am I? There has better be some explaining here and it better be fast._

"Shall we see if she has woken up?" a feminine voice was asking from a distance.

"Sounds like a good idea Toxica." another voice in a form of a male answered. Moments later, Toxica and Jindrax arrived to see Kimberly awake and standing.

"Oh good!" Toxica exclaimed happily, "You are awake Kimberly!"

"How do you know me?" Kimberly asked.

"Our master told us about you." Jindrax answered, "and she got us to bring you here for a proposition you cannot refuse."

"Tell me about this proposition that you speak of." Kimberly crossed her arms as she looked at the two.

"I think we should let our master tell you the proposed plan." Toxica glared. Kimberly only nodded as she followed Jindrax and Toxica into the main chamber of their new hideout. Kimberly looked to see a bright dark blue light as the three stood before the new master. A tall figure wearing metallic armor and his face was covered in black as if it was a mask.

"Welcome Kimberly to the Chamber of the Orgs," the figure greeted her, "my name is Zarkias. I am the new master of the Orgs as it is noted to Jindrax and Toxica."

"We told our new comrade about a proposition master." Toxica informed her master.

"That's right," Zarkias then looked at Kimberly, "Do you know about a group of heroes called Power Rangers?"

"Yes I do," Kimberly replied as she looked confused, "as a matter of fact I used to be one. What does this have to do with your plan?"

Toxica lifted up her wand to make sure that the spell she placed Kimberly under was working. The wand was glowing and Zarkias looked at the entranced woman, "I know about a Power Ranger you used to know by the name of Katharine Hillard."

"Kat?" Kim shot up. She was showing that she was completely under Toxica's spell.

"Yes," Zarkias replied, "that conniving ranger that replaced you as the Pink Ranger. Do you remember when you almost died because your Power Coin was stolen from you?"

"Yes. I remember that too well."

"It was Kat who stole your Power Coin. She tried to take you out so that she could have Tommy to herself."

"I can't believe it! That backstabber! I trusted her!"

"Yes. She did back stab you. Now, she is the Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"How is that even possible?"

"Years after stepping down as the Pink Turbo Ranger, she was chosen to be a Power Ranger again."

"She tried to destroy me," Kimberly said as the spell was taking full effect on her, "she nearly took everything that I have worked hard for. She can't get away with this!"

"That is right," Zarkias nodded, "And she won't."

"How will that be possible to take down Kat?" Kimberly asked.

"Give her a taste of her own medicine. It is time to give her payback. You must get revenge on Katharine and take everything from her."

"Yes. I will get my revenge on Katharine and I will take everything that is her's."

Zarkias appeared pleased with the fact that Toxica's spell has worked. Thanks to his new dark powers, which were more stronger than what Master Org provided, Toxica and Jindrax were also stronger as well. Kimberly smiled an evil smile as her eyes were glowing red.


	3. Twists and Chaotics

A/N: This is the part where I left off, and now there is going to be more to the story.

And just for the Record here here will be the shippings: Cole/Alyssa, Tommy/Kimberly, Connor/Kira, Merrick/Shayla and Taylor/Eric will depend if Eric and/or the Time Force Rangers appear.

Now without further ado, back with the story.

**Chapter 3. Twists and Chaotics**

At first the rangers appeared to be thinking quietly amongst themselves, not knowing what to say because if they ask whatever it is they are wanting to ask, they would only end up with the same answer. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Taylor finally had it and had to say something.

"What could be the new threat that is creating these Orgs?" Taylor asked aloud, "the new threat won't reveal itself and there is no explanation on why Jindrax and Toxica are back."

"None of us know about the new threat but we will find out," Cole answered calmly, "However, like Master Org, it's not like this new threat will reveal itself right this minute."

The split second after Cole said that, the Sacred Waters at the well got the rangers attention and Princess Shayla seemed to be startled at what she saw at the waters of the well.

"Rangers," Shayla announced, "we appear to have a double crisis this time."

"Double crisis?" Danny looked at the princess in confusion. The rangers gathered around Shayla to see what was going on. They saw an org wrecking havoc on the streets. The org used its eye powers to place people in a state of catatonia. This placed the rangers in complete surprise.

"This is a dangerous Org that we're up against this time!" Merrick exclaimed, "it could kill us if we're hit."

"That's not the only issue," Shayla looked at the others. Merrick sighed, "So what are the other issues?"

"A former Power Ranger by the name of Kimberly has been placed under the evil spell of the new threat."

"How is that even possible?" Max asked.

Alyssa spoke up, "If that's the case, Kimberly had just came to town recently and she has been used as a pawn for the new threat's evil plan. That can't be good."

"That is the only logical answer there." Cole nodded, "Let's go and hopefully we can find Kimberly and snap her out of that evil spell she's been placed under."

The rangers all left Animarium and hurried over to the city to stop the org and to hopefully find Kimberly.

The rangers spotted the Mind Trap Org the very second they reached the city as it trapped another person in a catatonic state.

"That must be the new Org!" Merrick exclaimed.

"There's no time to waste!" Cole exclaimed, "Let's show them what we're made of! Ready?"

Cole got out his growl phone.

"Ready!" the others replied as they got out their growl phones.

"Wild Access!"

The six transformed into the Wild Force Power Rangers which caught the attention of the Mind Trap Org, "Well, these must be the Power Rangers!"

"Blazing Lion!" Cole the Red Ranger posed for action.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor the Yellow Ranger posed for action.

"Surging Shark!" Max the Blue Ranger posed for action.

"Iron Bison!" Danny the Black Ranger posed for action.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa the White Ranger posed for action.

"Howling Wolf!" Merrick the Lunar Wolf Ranger posed for action.

"Guardians of the Earth, United We Roar!" Cole declared. The others joined in as they prepared for battle not exactly aware of what to expect, "We are the Wild Force Power Rangers!"

"I shall bring on the Neo Putrids to get you Power Rangers!" exclaimed the Mind Trap Org.

"Neo Putrids?" Max asked in confusion.

Appearing in a huge gust of purple energy were Putrids with a much darker color than the original Putrids were. So were their purple

"So these must be the Neo Putrids." said Alyssa.

"They may be Neo with power, but so is our power!" Max declared.

"Right you are Max!" Danny replied.

"Right!" Cole nodded, "Let's do this!"

The Power Rangers began their fight with their opponents. The Neo Putrids tried to over power the rangers, but with very little success because they were together. Max and Danny double teamed against a group of them, Alyssa and Taylor double teamed against another group of Neo Putrids and Cole and Merrick double teamed against their group of Neo Putrids.

All six rangers managed to get the upper hand against the Neo Putrids and they were face to face with the Mind Trap Org.

"What do you say we get put this org out of commission?" Taylor asked.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Cole answered.

"Not so fast!" the Mind Trap Org declared. It waved a hand to knock down the six. Then the Neo Putrids recovered and prepared to fight the rangers again.

"Now that's not playing fair!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Max added.

"I know this is something we're not used to," Taylor said, "But we can't give up! We must continue fighting!"

Kimberly watched from the distance that she was standing. She grinned, "So the one they call the Yellow Eagle Ranger is now Katharine huh?"

"Exactly dear Kimberly," Jindrax answered as she and Jindrax appeared next to Kimberly as she was watching the rangers fight the Mind Trap Org.

"Are you ready for your first assignment?" Toxica asked Kimberly. She turned to face the Duchess of Orgs, "What shall you have me to do?"

"Go meet with Katharine face to face and keep her off guard so the Mind Trap Org can zap her to a catatonic state." Toxica ordered, "While you do so, don't reveal anything about our master Zarkias. He will reveal himself later."

"As you wish Toxica." Kimberly bowed to Toxica, "And Zarkias will be kept secret from the Power Rangers."


	4. Battle and Confrontation

A/N: This is a work in progress, but I am working more on the upcoming story lines and what to do before this story ends. So try and bare with me everyone. And thanks for the feedback, follows and faves so far. I really appreciate them.

Alrighty, Back to the story!

**Chapter 4. Battle and Confrontation**

The rangers continued fighting the Neo Putrids that were coming for them. While fighting a Neo Putrid, Taylor felt a strong touch on her shoulder and then she turned around to see Kimberly.

"Are you Kimberly?" Taylor asked.

Kimberly nodded and spoke coldly to her, "You should already know that by now Katharine. Especially by the fact that you stole Tommy from me."

"What? What are you talking about?!" Taylor exclaimed in surprise, "the name's Taylor!"

"So that's what you call yourself now I see. Trying to play innocent to your new team mates?"

"Kimberly stop this! I am not Katharine! I don't have an Australian Accent like she does! You're under an evil spell! You have to snap out of it!"

Kimberly only sighed and rolled her eyes, "I do not have no time for this."

She started attacking Taylor, "No! Kimberly! Stop!"

Realizing she had no choice, Taylor fought a brain washed Kim face to face.

Cole looked to see Taylor fighting Kimberly. The others saw this as well while they were fighting.

"Kimberly!" Max called.

"No!" Danny looked up.

"Stop!" Merrick added.

"Snap out of it!" Alyssa shot out.

Cole tried getting to her, "That is Taylor! That's not Kat! Don't do this!"

"So those cohorts of yours believe your delusion as well." Kim smirked at Taylor.

"Kimberly!" Taylor exclaimed in disbelief.

A Neo Putrid over powered Cole and knocked him to the ground. The rangers wound up getting the upper hand against the Neo Putrids and Taylor managed to push Kimberly out of her way.

Then the six rangers grouped together and they were face to face against the Mind Trap Org.

"Alright!" Cole exclaimed, "It's the end of the line for you and your mind traps!"

"Not on the contrary rangers!" Toxica replied as she and Jindrax arrived on the scene. She lifted up her wand and dark energy came out of the wand and knocked down all six Power Rangers to the ground.

"Now here comes the good part!" Jindrax declared.

"Uh oh!" Max seemed to be surprised.

"I don't like where this is going!" Danny exclaimed.

"Alright, Mind Trap Org!" Toxica ordered, "use your eye power to trap these Power Rangers in a catatonic state!"

"Right away!" the org nodded. It started to power up, preparing to zap the Power Rangers.

"Incoming!" Max exclaimed.

The Mind Trap Org's eye glowed Red and started zapping in random directions.

"Taylor look out!" Merrick exclaimed as he leaped over to get the Yellow Ranger out of the way. He was in time to save Taylor, but it wasn't enough time to save himself. Slowly, Merrick dropped to his knees as he demorphed from his ranger form. Merrick was now lying on the ground, deathly still.

"Merrick!" Alyssa called as she was caught off guard. This allowed the Mind Trap Org to zap her as well. Just like Merrick, Alyssa demorphed and wound up on the ground, lying deathly still.

"Alyssa!" Cole exclaimed in shock and he looked up at the Org, "What did you do to them?!"

"Those two are trapped in their own minds!" the Mind Trap Org declared, "which puts them in a complete state of catatonic. Let's face it, your friends are doomed."

"You won't get away with this!" Taylor looked at the Org in anger.

Danny slowly approached Kimberly.

"Danny, what are you doing?!" Max asked.

"I got to try something!" Danny answered as she approached Kimberly.

"What...what's going on?" Kimberly muttered, confused.

"Kimberly," Danny looked at the dazed woman, "you have to remember. Taylor is not Kat. You have to remember."

Suddenly, Kimberly looked up as the spell Toxica placed on her seemed to have worn off, "Taylor...Kat...Taylor is not Kat. Kat's not even here in Turtle Cove!"

"Toxica!" Jindrax looked as Kim was appearing confused, "your spell is starting to wear off!"

"Not for long it's not!" Toxica declared as she lifted her wand and dark energy transferred from her wand to Kimberly and she was back under her control.

"Poor Power Rangers," Kimberly sighed, shaking her head as her eyes glowed red again, "Kat is not under catatonic like her friends are, but this outcome will do for now."

"It seemed to work for a little while," Danny said to Cole.

"We need to get Alyssa and Merrick to safety," Cole replied as he worriedly looked over Alyssa's still form, "then we have to find a way to save them along with Kimberly and the others."

"Good idea. Let's get back to Animarium." Taylor nodded in agreement.

As the rangers were leaving, Kimberly, Jindrax and Toxica glanced upon each other for a brief moment.

"Shall we go after them Toxica?" Kimberly asked.

"Not this moment," Toxica answered, "we shook them up enough for now."

"As you wish." Kimberly replied as her eyes glowed red again.


	5. Retreat

A/N: Did everyone have a Merry Christmas? Well, now that Christmas has passed us for the year, let's get back to business, shall we?

**Chapter 5. Retreat**

The Power Rangers hurried back to Animarium as Cole was carrying Alyssa in his arms and Max and Danny carried Merrick with them. Shayla looked up in surprise as she saw the rangers arrive in a frantic manner.

"What happened?!" Shayla exclaimed in worry especially with seeing Merrick in his condition.

"That Org set Merrick and Alyssa in a catatonic state." Taylor answered as she wasn't at ease herself.

"That's not good at all. Lay them down."

Cole, Max and Danny laid Merrick and Alyssa at opposite sides of the table that was nearby.

"Did you guys have any luck on finding Kimberly?" Shayla asked.

"We found her alright," Max answered.

"She is deep under Toxica's spell." Danny added, "we didn't know what to do. It worked for a minute when I talked to Kimberly about Katherine not being in Turtle Cove, but Toxica got her back under her spell."

"She said that I was Katherine that I stole Tommy from her when I never really met him." Taylor sighed, "I don't really understand why she thinks I'm Kat even though she is under Toxica's spell."

"Well you do have blonde hair," Max replied, "And Kat had blonde hair as well. That could make sense."

"Now's not the time to joke around!" Taylor exclaimed and then she sighed and said, "Kat has an Australian Accent as far as I know of her, and I don't."

Cole looked down at Alyssa with concern, "There must be a way to help them get out of this dark spell they are under. Not just Kimberly, but Merrick and Alyssa too. As well as the other victims of the Mind Trap Org."

"I am afraid there isn't any way to get them out of this one," Shayla looked down at Merrick with concern, "I believe that the only way they will be free from the Org's power is by destroying it."

"Then we will do that!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cole!" Max held the leader by the arm, "Wait! We have to do this together! You know that right?"

"Max is right!" Danny nodded, "and we will."

"I wasn't even thinking about going to go out on my own." Cole looked at his team mates, "I just can't believe that the new threat pulled a stunt like that on us."

"This wouldn't be the first time that we've been in situations like this in case you haven't noticed." Taylor glared at Cole, "we'll get through this. Whatever this threat may be, we'll stop it, starting with this Org."

Cole looked down at Alyssa again and then at Merrick as they are lying still, "Don't worry. We're going to get you and Merrick free from the Mind Trap Org's power. I promise."

"While you guys take on the Org," Shayla said, "I will summon reinforcement to help you guys."

"What kind of reinforcement?" Danny asked.

"Someone that may be able to help Kimberly come to her senses," Shayla answered, "he too has been a Power Ranger before and I am sure that he will know what to do."

"I have a question," Cole asked this time, "how do you plan to do that when it's not like you to leave Animarium, especially with Merrick and Alyssa in the state they're in?"

"I have ways to contact people," Shayla smiled, "the dark powers may have improved over the past three years, but so has the good powers as well. You four focus on destroying the Org so that we can save Merrick, Alyssa and the others."

"Will do Shayla!" Taylor nodded.

"Let's go!" Cole ordered his team.

Cole, Taylor, Max and Danny left Animarium as Princess Shayla approached the well and began waving her hand to proceed with what she intends to do.

A/N 2: I know this is a short chapter this time, but there is going to be more which explains these short chapters. Within the next two chapters, Tommy and the Dino Thunder Rangers will debut in this story. So stay tuned!


	6. The Maze Part I: The Challenge

**Chapter 6. The Maze Part I. The Challenge**

At the City of Turtle Cove, Cole, Taylor, Max and Danny were back in their Power Ranger forms and they were looking for the Mind Trap Org, who was wrecking more havoc in the city.

"Stop right there you creep!" Taylor demanded. The Mind Trap Org turned around to see the remaining Power Rangers posing, ready to fight.

"Ready for Round Two?" asked the Org.

"You betcha we are!" Max exclaimed.

"You're gonna be toast!" Danny pointed at the Org.

Cole added with determination, "And you're going to bring our friends back to normal!"

"Like I am willingly going to restore your precious friends so that you could defeat me!" the Mind Trap Org replied with sarcasm.

"Then we'll do this the hard way!" Taylor replied. Using her wings, Taylor flew from a nearby balcony and grabbed the Org before pounding him to the ground.

Cole and Danny double teamed against the Org as they both tackled it on both ends.

Coming out from the Ocean, Max appeared, grabbed the Org and tossed it to a tree.

"Nice Shot Max!" Danny exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm a natural at this." Max replied.

From a distance of an alley way, Kimberly watched the four Power Rangers take on the Mind Trap Org. She looked in concern over them as she was pondering about what to do.

"Those rangers are down two members," Kimberly said to herself, "they'll need help against that monster."

Suddenly, she stopped as her eyes glowed red.

"They can handle themselves," Kimberly looked up, "though it won't matter. They'll join their friends soon enough."

Her eyes glowed red once again.

The rangers continued to fight against the Mind Trap Org until it knocked them down once again.

"I see we need to up the stakes a little!" the Org declared.

In a flash of Green light, the rangers found themselves at a dark, dusty room.

"Where are we?" Max asked.

"Some sort of old place of some sort." Danny answered.

"I had a feeling that Org would play something dirty like this." Cole said.

"Actually, it was our idea!" a voice exclaimed from the distance. The four turned around to see Jindrax and Toxica standing next to the Mind Trap Org.

"That'd be our next guess!" Max exclaimed.

"You want your friends free from the catatonic states they are in?" Toxica asked.

"You know that already!" Taylor answered.

"Well then enough with the chit chat and we'll tell you our plan for you Rangers!" Jindrax declared.

"Okay," Cole demanded, "Get on with it!"

"We are going to challenge you Power Rangers to battle the Mind Trap Org in the provided maze that our master set up for you," said Toxica, "as you know, the only way to free your friends along with the other victims of Turtle Cove from their catatonic states is to destroy the Mind Trap Org. If you four manage to destroy the Org while in the dangerous maze, your friends along with the other victims of your city will be free from their catatonic states, but if not, then not only will you meet their fates of a catatonic state, but you four will be destroyed as well and that will be your fates!"

The two villains chuckled.

"Sounds rough, doesn't it?" Jindrax asked.

"So what are we going to do Cole?" Max asked.

"Those people in Turtle Cove are counting on us." Danny added.

"Not to mention Merrick and Alyssa." Taylor looked at Cole, "so what will we do?"

Cole looked up at Jindrax, Toxica and the Mind Trap Org and then he said, "Okay! We'll fight in the maze!"

"Alright then." Toxica smiled, "you may proceed with battle."

The four Power Rangers entered the maze as they began their battle inside with the Mind Trap Org.

"Your plan is working Zarkias!" Jindrax reported, "soon the Power Rangers will join the Wolf Ranger and the White Ranger in the same fate only those four will be destroyed first."

From the chambers, Zarkias glared and smiled at the accomplishment his minions fulfilled, "Excellent work you two! I knew my powers would work like a charm."

Tommy Oliver found himself alone in a dark forest. He looked around the surroundings in confusion as he was walking alone in the forest.

"Where am I?" Tommy wondered aloud, "What's going on?"

"Tommy!" a feminine voice cried out, "Tommy, where are you? Tommy!"

He looked up in complete surprise as he recognized the voice, "Kimberly?"

"Tommy! Help me! Tommy!" the voice called out. Then Tommy looked in fury as he heard an evil chuckle overtake the distressed voice.

"What's going on here?" Tommy demanded, "Who are you? What have you done with Kimberly?!"

"She's mine now." the evil voice chuckled, "you cannot keep her."

Tommy looked to see a bright yellow light overtake the scenery. Slowly, he walked into the light, not knowing what to expect.

"Hang on Kimberly," Tommy said with determination, "I'm coming!"

A/N: Cliffhanger I know, but as I said this is bound to get better as this story progresses. Stay tuned for more of this story! Look forward to it!


	7. The Maze Part II: Reinforcement

**Chapter 7. The Maze Part II. Dino Sized Reinforcement**

"Kimberly!" Tommy's eyes snapped open as he looked to find himself in his room. He sighed, "it was just a bad dream."

"I am afraid it was more than that." a voice said from behind. Tommy turned around to see an image of Princess Shayla. She was using the power of the Sacred Water to send an image of herself to inform Tommy on what was going on. He looked at her as he appeared confused and surprised at the same time, "Who are you and what is going on?"

"Don't be afraid," Shayla said as she was introducing herself, "my name is Princess Shayla. I have come to inform you about a situation regarding my team of Power Rangers and somebody that you used to know."

Tommy was now just confused at the statement made, "What are you talking about?"

"There is a situation going on at Turtle Cove and the Wild Force Power Rangers can't fight this by themselves. They are at a double crisis. Not only are they down two team mates as they are fighting the Mind Trap Org at a dangerous maze, but someone that used to be on your team has fallen into evil hands. She needs someone that can bring her back to the side of good."

Tommy looked up in surprise again, "Kimberly. So that's what my dream was about?"

"Yes," Shayla nodded, "I sent that dream to you to get your attention. I am sorry for bringing it in your surprise."

"I'm willing to help Kimberly and free her from the evil power," Tommy said looking at the image of Shayla, "however the Dino Thunder Power Rangers are without our Powers. How will we help yours?"

"I figured something like that would be the case so I got a way to solve your problem," Shayla got out her hand and five crystals in the colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White, "these are the Alternative Power Crystals to help you morph into the Dino Thunder Rangers."

"How did you even figure out our situation?"

"I just know to help out the team of Power Rangers that are chosen to help out the current Power Rangers."

Tommy nodded as he understood what she was talking about, "I will get Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent and we will help you against the threat that your team of Power Rangers are dealing with and I intend to get Kimberly back as well."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

Then the image of Princess Shayla vanished. Tommy looked at the five crystals as the black crystal formed his Brachio Morpher. He was surprised at what was going on.

At Animarium, Princess Shayla sighed with relief knowing that help would soon be coming on its way for the Power Rangers Wild Force. She looked at the still form of Merrick and Alyssa, "Don't worry. You two are going to be free in no time. Help is on the way."

Back at the Maze, Cole, Taylor, Max and Danny were fighting against the Mind Trap Org. They managed to make progression in the maze, but they knew they had to destroy the Org to save their friends.

"Something's not quite right here!" Cole exclaimed.

"I know," Taylor replied, "but we have to keep going. There's people here counting on us."

"You four aren't gonna win!" the Mind Trap Org declared, "so you might as well give up."

"Us give up?" Max exclaimed, "That's what you think!"

"We are not the kind to do that! We are going to fight until you are defeated!" Danny added.

"Well then," the Org replied, "Suit yourselves!"

"Try this for size you creep!" Max exclaimed as he got out his Sword of Pardolis.

"No, Max! Wait!" Cole exclaimed. Max already fired his weapon at the Org, but it dodged the attack and the blast boomeranged all over the area they were at and fortunately, nobody was with any injuries.

"Will you put that away?!" Taylor snapped, "Cole and I tried that already! You'll get us all killed before the Org can even try!"

"Sorry! I just didn't know what else to do besides fight!" Max replied.

"The walls of this maze is magnetically sealed!" Cole said calmly, "the only other choice we have is to continue with fighting the Org."

Max nodded, understanding what Cole was implying.

"I just hope that the reinforcement that Princess Shayla told us about comes to help us out soon!" Taylor exclaimed.

"They will come," Cole replied, "it's only a matter of time. In the meantime, we got to take care of this Org!"

The Mind Trap Org chuckled before he used his hand to knock down the four Power Rangers once again, "Let's face it Power Rangers, you all are doomed! It'll be too late for anyone to help you."

"We'll see!" Cole exclaimed.

At the city, Tommy was sitting at a park bench, waiting on the others to show up. Within the minute, Kira Ford was the first to arrive at the area.

"Tommy," Kira asked with a worried look on her face, "we got your call. You seemed like you were in shock. What is going on?"

"We'll need to have the others here so I can explain everything." Tommy answered.

"They're coming."

Ten minutes later, Conner McKnight and Ethan James arrived and they met up with Tommy and Kira. Then five minutes after that, Trent Mercer met up with the others.

"Turtle Cove seems like a nice little city!" Conner said, "Hard to believe trouble would come here."

"So Dr. O," Ethan asked, "what are we doing here?"

"Yeah. What's the emergency that you was wanting to talk to us about?" Trent added.

"Well it's a long and complicated story," Tommy answered, "I got this warning from a source that a group of Power Rangers were needing our help. She also told me that someone I used to know has fallen into evil hands."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked.

"It's just what I've been told." Tommy looked at the others, "my original team member Kimberly. Apparently she has fallen into evil clutches and the source that came to me had recruited us to help the Power Rangers of Turtle Cove."

"Wait you're talking about the original Pink Power Ranger?" Ethan asked. Tommy quietly nodded.

"Well," Kira said, "we don't even know how we are going to help these Power Rangers. Our powers are no more from the last battle."

"Well," Tommy replied, "That is when she gave me these crystals."

He shown them four crystals consisting with the colors of Red, White, Blue and Yellow, "I was surprised when the black crystal formed into the morpher I had as the Black Dino Ranger. Take the crystals of your original Dino Ranger color and see if it will do the same with you guys."

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent each took their respective crystals as power began to transfer into them.

Conner, Kira and Ethan looked in surprise as the Red, Yellow and Blue Crystals formed into their Dino Morphers.

"Whoa!" Conner exclaimed.

"I like this!" Ethan smiled, "I think."

"This is new." Kira added.

Trent looked in surprise as the White Crystal formed into his morpher, "So we're back in action?"

"Yes we are." Tommy answered.

"So now that problem is solved," Conner asked, "what shall we do Dr. O?"

"You four help the Wild Force Power Rangers," Tommy answered, "I'll find Kimberly."

"By yourself?" Kira asked, "Are you sure?"

"Kimberly is my friend," Tommy looked at his team mate, "I believe I'm the one who can free her from the evil control she is under. Besides you four don't know her that well like I do."

"Okay." Conner nodded with some hesitation, "Just be careful."

The others nodded in agreement with Conner and they prepared to once again morph into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

The five morphed into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers, and they posed ready for action.

"We are the Dino Thunder Power Rangers!"

"Let's do this!" Conner exclaimed.

"Right!" the others replied.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent went to help the Wild Force Power Rangers while Tommy went to find Kimberly, not knowing what he would be expecting.


	8. The Maze Part III: Only the beginning

A/N: First chapter of the new year! Yay! Yahoo! This was a tough going for this chapter, but it is done. This story is going to have three to four story lines for this fan fic. You'll enjoy what you see when you read it. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8. The Maze Part III. Only the Beginning**

Cole, Max, Danny and Taylor were nearly half way the maze and they appeared as they were on the close of defeat by the Mind Trap Org.

"I can't believe this!" Max exclaimed.

"This new power of the Orgs might be too much for us!" Danny added.

"We might not get out of this alive," Taylor said, "but creeps like these won't ever get away with wrong doings!"

"You're right Taylor." Cole nodded.

"You might as well give up now Rangers," the Mind Trap Org declared, "no one can help you now!"

"Wanna bet on that?!" a voice boomed from the distance. Everyone looked up to see Conner, Ethan and Kira in their Raptor Riders as they broke through the maze. Joining them was Trent in his Raptor Cycle.

"What?! That's cheating!" The Org exclaimed in outrage.

"Well guess what? We don't play by your rules!" Conner exclaimed.

"We're here to help our friends!" Kira added.

"This must be the help that Princess Shayla called for." Taylor looked at the Dino Thunder Rangers as they were taking on the Mind Trap Org.

"Well now we got the better chance of destroying this Org now!" Cole declared. Max and Danny nodded in agreement.

"So are you the Wild Force Power Rangers?" Ethan asked.

"Yes we are." Max nodded.

"Don't you guys have another one with you?" Cole asked.

"He's looking for Kimberly." Trent answered.

"I sure hope he can get through to Kimberly." Taylor sighed.

"Me too," Cole replied, "But in the meantime we need to finish off this Org now!"

"Without Merrick or Alyssa we can't form our weapons for the Jungle Sword!" Danny exclaimed.

"We could try our individual weapons," Conner suggested, "with our weapons and yours."

"It's worth a try," Taylor said, "Let's do it!"

"Red Lion Fang!" Cole got out his weapon.

"Yellow Eagle Sword!" Taylor got out her weapon.

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" Max got out his weapon.

"Black Bison Axe!" Danny got out his weapon.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner got out his weapon.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan got out his weapon.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira got out her weapon.

"Drago Sword!" Trent got out his weapon.

"Let's attack..." Cole started.

"Now!" Conner finished. The eight Power Rangers used their weapons to blast the Org and within the minute the Org was destroyed in a huge explosion. Then they returned to the Turtle Cove City View as orbs of white light went into separate directions and got into the catatonic victims, freeing them from their catatonic states.

"It worked!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Kira added.

At Animarium, two orbs of light appeared. Shayla watched with relief as they entered into Merrick and Alyssa. Seconds later, they both opened their eyes, free from their catatonic states.

"I felt like I've been asleep for a week." Merrick said.

"I feel the same way. Didn't need that beauty sleep though." Alyssa looked around before looking at Shayla, "How did we get here?"

"Long story." Shayla replied, "but the others will probably be needing you."

Alyssa nodded before leaving Animarium. Merrick looked up, deciding on how to help the others as he has a sense of determination that Shayla appeared startled over.

At the City View, Tommy noticed as the catatonic victims were returning back to normal.

"They did it!" Tommy exclaimed.

"And what makes you so sure about that Mister Over Confident Ranger?" a voice asked from behind. Tommy turned around to see Jindrax and Toxica standing.

"Over confident? Me? Not likely." Tommy replied, "and just who are you?"

"I'm Jindrax! Duke of Orgs, Master of Flames!"

"And I am Toxica! Duchess of Orgs and Mistress of Magic! And I am the one responsible of the evil spell that your precious Kimberly is under!"

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed in shock. Just as he shot that out, Toxica used her wand which knocked Tommy to the ground.

Toxica waved her wand to make the Org bigger, "Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

The purple energy from her wand caused the Mind Trap Org to grow about 50 feet tall which caught everyone's attention.

"That monster got bigger!" Conner exclaimed.

"Just like what our monsters did back when we were active!" Ethan added.

"Thanks to Toxica's power." Taylor revealed.

"Do you think you need the others?" Kira asked.

"We're back!" Alyssa arrived as the White Ranger as if on cue.

"Wait, where's Merrick?" Taylor asked.

"He's bringing the Predazord to help you guys," Alyssa answered, "he didn't seem much of a happy camper for being placed in a catatonic state."

"I wouldn't blame him." Max replied.

"I assume he had you to go on without him?" Danny asked.

"Exactly, but Merrick's coming." Alyssa nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Cole exclaimed.

"And we'll help you!" Conner looked at the fellow Red Ranger.

"You guys call upon your Zords and I'll go help Tommy!" Trent told his team mates.

"Good call." Cole nodded.

"Wild Zords Descend!" Cole, Max, Danny, Alyssa and Taylor lifted their Saber Swords, calling for their respective Wild Zords. The Lion Zord, Shark Zord, Bison Zord, Tiger Zord and Eagle Zord came to take on the Org. Joining the Wild Zords was the Mega Zord that belonged to the Power Rangers Dino Thunder team. Conner, Ethan and Kira were in the Mega Zord within 10 seconds.

"They're already in their Zords?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I guess we shall do the same!" Cole replied. He, Taylor, Max, Danny and Alyssa placed their swords together to create their Mega Zord.

"Wild Zords Combine!"

The five Wild Zords combined which created the Wild Force Mega Zord. Cole, Max, Taylor, Danny and Alyssa leaped into their Mega Zord. Then they went onto their stations. The two Mega Zords fought side by side against the Mind Trap Org.

Tommy looked up as he was face to face with Jindrax and Toxica.

"Tell me why you decided to control Kimberly!" Tommy demanded. Neither of the two spoke up. In anger, Tommy advanced for them. Toxica lifted her wand and energy came which knocked down Tommy again.

"What did you do her?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you already know that she's under my spell?" Toxica grinned, "if you must know what kind of spell, then I will say it is a personality spell in which she believes in holding grudges against people."

"Our master was real specific on who should target who. Kat was once evil and under Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's control, true but she wanted Kimberly out of the picture," Jindrax added, "she stole the Power Coin obtained by Kimberly and she almost died. She wanted you for herself and she had you for awhile."

"But why is Taylor the target?" Tommy asked.

"The yellow ranger was closest to resemble that conniving harlot that wanted Kimberly dead." Toxica answered.

"She was under a spell!" Tommy objected, "Katharine had no control over her actions at that time, and yeah, she was my girl friend for awhile but after our days as Turbo Power Rangers ended, we called it off and decided to be just friends."

"Wow. Very convincing." Jindrax looked at the Black Ranger with sarcasm.

"Tommy!" Trent has arrived at the area, "do you need any help?"

"Trent! Good to see you! We need to take these creeps on and save Kimberly!" Tommy glanced at his team mate as he approached his side.

"You want Kimberly?" Toxica glanced at the two rangers, "Well, you have Kimberly now. Here she is."

In a flash of purple energy, Kimberly appeared before everyone.

"You called for me Mistress?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. I sure did," Toxica answered, "I want you to destroy those two Power Rangers who are trying to create some blasphemy to our master's name."

"As you wish." Kimberly replied as her eyes glowed red. She approached the two Power Rangers and began her fight with Trent and Tommy.

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed. Kimberly kicked the Black Dino Ranger down to the ground before approaching Trent.

"Kimberly!" Trent called out between the punches, "You gotta snap out of it!"

Kimberly gave the White Dino Ranger a hard kick which knocked him to the ground. Before she could give Trent another punch, Tommy leaped in front of her grabbed her wrist and stopped her attack, "Kimberly! Stop!"

Tommy took off his helmet and revealed himself to Kimberly, "Kimberly, look at me. Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy."

"Tommy?" Kimberly stared at him as the spell was starting to wear off. Kimberly remembered someone by the name of Tommy Oliver. He was the Green Ranger before the powers were destroyed and then he became the White Ranger. While she was a Power Ranger, Kimberly and Tommy were together and they stood by each other's side no matter what the situation might be, they always stuck it out and made it through.

Kimberly opened her eyes as Toxica knocked down Tommy. She looked up in shock before calling out, "Tommy!"

"It worked!" Trent exclaimed, "Tommy got Kimberly back to our side!"

"Toxica! She has broken free! What'll we do?!" Jindrax exclaimed. Toxica looked in surprise as she stopped her attacks towards Tommy and Trent.

"Not a chance, you witch! Leave Tommy alone!" Kimberly demanded to Toxica before she could reply to Jindrax. She leaped towards Toxica and kicked her. Then she came for Jindrax, "Take this!"

Toxica lifted up her wand and purple energy knocked out Kimberly, "No! Take this!"

Jindrax caught her before she could hit the ground, "I caught her!"

"Not for long you don't!" Tommy exclaimed as he got his helmet back on. He and Trent advanced for Jindrax and Toxica.

"We gotta run!" Jindrax declared.

"We'll see you zeroes next time!" Toxica added as she and Jindrax vanished with Kimberly in purple energy.

"Kimberly!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We were so close!" Trent added.

"Let's hope the others have better luck," Tommy said, "I don't know how, but we are going to get Kimberly back one way or another!"

The other Power Rangers were in the Mega Zords fighting against the giant sized Mind Trap Org. Despite the double team against the Org, it was now getting the upper hand.

"This thing has strong power!" Conner exclaimed.

"Where's Merrick when you need him?" Danny asked.

"Right here!" a voice exclaimed as a kick knocked the Mind Trap Org. Everyone looked to see that the Predazord had arrived, meaning so had Merrick.

"Merrick!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Max added.

"I'm ready to finish this off!" Merrick exclaimed, "this Org is going to get it now for placing me in a catatonic state!"

"Let's finish this!" Conner told the other rangers.

"With pleasure!" Merrick nodded.

"Triple Team!" Cole exclaimed.

"Wild Force Mega Roar!"

With the combination of the attacks of the Dino Thunder Mega Zord and the Predazord, the Wild Force Mega Zord blasted the Mind Trap Org to smithereens. Everyone gave out victory cheers.


	9. Secret of the Power Crystals

**Chapter 9. The Secret of the Power Crystals**

An hour later, the Wild Force Rangers, Conner, Ethan and Kira met up with Tommy and Trent near the Turtle Cove City Limits.

"Any luck freeing Kimberly, Dr. O?" Conner asked. Tommy could only sigh and shake his head in response.

"We almost had her, but those crazy creeps took her back." Trent spoke up.

"Jindrax and Toxica." Taylor sighed, "That's just like them to play dirty tricks like that."

"Do you think Princess Shayla might know a bit more about these recent events?" Danny asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Merrick declared, "let's go to Animarium to find out."

"Animarium?" Conner asked in confusion.

"Where is that at?" Kira added.

"Follow us and you'll see." Cole answered. The Power Rangers headed over to Animarium.

At Animarium, the eleven Power Rangers arrived and they met up with Princess Shayla. Right away, Tommy recognized the princess, "I remember you! You're that princess I saw! You gave me that message about Kimberly!"

"Wait! Hold up!" Ethan was now surprised, "she gave you a message?!"

"That's how you known about the Wild Force Rangers?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Tommy nodded, "that's how your Dino Gems were restored. All that happened."

"I knew that the Wild Force Power Rangers couldn't fight this battle alone." Shayla looked at everyone, "So that's why everything happened the way it happened."

"That's eerie," Kira replied, "but if it's to help fellow Power Rangers, then we're up to it."

"There is a deeper danger for the Wild Force Rangers," Shayla revealed, "and that is regarding your Power Crystals that have been fully restored Three Months ago."

"All of them?" Cole asked in surprise.

"Even the ones that are not basically used?" Alyssa added.

"No. Just the basic six. Those being the Red Lion Power Crystal, the Yellow Eagle Power Crystal, the Blue Shark Power Crystal, the Black Bison Power Crystal, the White Tiger Power Crystal and the Wolf Power Crystal."

"What is the deeper danger regarding our Power Crystals?" Merrick asked.

"And why those six specifically?" Taylor asked.

"Because those Six respective Power Crystals represent the animal that your Power Ranger suit has. Therefore with the new Power Crystals, your natural human energy is connected with them. If the Power Crystals fall into evil hands, your body will become weak, drained from loss of power."

"Wait!" Tommy exclaimed, "It was just like our Power Coins from our Ninja Powers! It almost claimed Kimberly's life when her Power Coin was stolen. Man, Deja Vu if it happens again."

"It is exactly like that Tommy."

"In that case. We will have to be careful." Cole replied.

"Indeed, and do not worry. The Power Crystals will be safe as long they are here unless used for battle when the time is right."

"Why not now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, when they really need them to save Kimberly." Tommy added.

"Time will tell when the new Powers within the Power Crystals will be activated." Shayla assured everyone.

"Let's just hope that it's soon before something happens." Kira sighed.

Back at the Chamber, Toxica and Jindrax were overhearing the conversation through Toxica's wand.

"Did you hear that?" Toxica asked.

"Loud and clear!" Jindrax nodded happily.

"We could use Kimberly to invade Animarium and steal one of the Power Crystals."

"But your spell. Hasn't it worn off?"

"Not exactly. When I knocked her out during the fight with those Power Rangers, I cast the spell back on her."

"Oh Toxica, you are so impressive."

"I know. Let's go check on our girl."

The two walked nearby until they saw that Kimberly was fully awake and she was face to face with Jindrax and Toxica.

"Good to see you're awake Kimberly. Are you ready for your next task?" Toxica asked.

"Yes Mistress. I am awake and well," Kimberly nodded, "What will you have me to do?"

"I will teleport you to the Animarium. From there, I want you to take one of the Power Crystals of the Wild Force Power Rangers and bring it here back to the Chamber. It will drain the life out of the person you steal it from, and you can pick either the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, White Tiger, Black Bison or Silver Wolf. One of your choice. Got it?"

"You can count on me." Kimberly grinned as her eyes glowed red again, "and I know which one I intend to choose."

A/N: I know that was a short chapter, but I was intending to put the events in the right chapters where they are supposed to be. Stay tuned! There's more to come!


	10. The Invasion in Animarium

**Chapter 10. The Invasion in Animarium**

The Power Rangers were taking a stroll downtown Turtle Cove. They had a lot on their minds with all that they have learned about the recent events and it seemed to be bothering them among other things.

"This is really disturbing." Max was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Princess Shayla told us about our Power Crystals effects that's what." Max answered.

"It is really familiar with our Power Coins back in the Ninja Days."

"If it one of the crystals fall into evil hands the person who has that crystal becomes weakened." Alyssa said.

"But if it's not retrieved, the person will eventually die." Cole added.

"However, Princess Shayla has your crystals in a safe place until the time was right," Kira gave the rangers an assuring touch, "there is no way that evil forces would take any of your crystals."

"I hope you're right Kira." Taylor replied.

In a flash of Purple energy, Kimberly arrived at the Animarium. She sighed before taking a look around.

"Animarium. Nice place," Kimberly was looking around her surroundings, "Now to snatch one of the Power Crystals from the Wild Force Rangers."

She was searching for the spot that was obtaining the Power Crystals. It didn't take her too long because within the minute she found the crystals in a blue sacred box. When she opened it up, a bright white light shined and it revealed the six crystals.

"The Wild Force Power Crystals," Kimberly said to herself, "We have the Red Lion Crystal, the Yellow Eagle Crystal, the Blue Shark Crystal, the Black Bison Crystal, the White Tiger Crystal and the Silver Wolf Crystal. Which one shall I take? I know exactly which one it shall be."

Kimberly looked at the Yellow Eagle Crystal. Like the others, it was pointy on both edges, but it was yellow in color and inside it was the Eagle. Slowly, she got the Yellow Eagle Crystal out of the Sacred Box.

"Now it's payback time Kat." Kimberly declared as she looked at the crystal, "and it's going to be sweet as I take back everything that's mine."

At the city, Taylor started to feel light headed, "Ugh! What the?!"

"Taylor?" Cole looked at his team mate in concern.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa added.

"I...I am okay guys." Taylor tried to show assurance to everyone, "I just feel a bit light headed. That's weird."

At Animarium, Kimberly quickly got the Yellow Crystal in her hand bag. Then she looked at the White Tiger Crystal.

"Who's there?" Princess Shayla's voice called out before Kimberly could make a move for the other crystal. She quickly vanished in a flash of purple energy. Shayla arrived and she looked in horror to see that someone has stolen one of the Power Crystals. She looked and saw the colors of Red, Blue, Black, White and Silver. However, the Yellow crystal was missing, "Oh no! Someone has stolen the Yellow Eagle Crystal!"

At the city, Taylor looked in horror as she saw yellow energy was coming out of her, "Oh no!"

Everyone else looked at Taylor's direction.

"It's happening now!" Tommy exclaimed.

"So soon?" Ethan exclaimed.

"This is really bad news." Trent sighed.

"We need to get back to Animarium and help Taylor." Cole told the others.

"How will we do that?" Danny asked, "you heard the effects of the crystals have on us."

"I'm not sure yet, but we need to get back to Animarium."

The eleven Power Rangers hurried over to Animarium.


	11. Fading Yellow

**Chapter 11. Fading Yellow**

At the Chamber of Orgs, Kimberly gave the Yellow Power Crystal to Toxica, "As requested Mistress. This is the Power Crystal from one of the Power Rangers."

Toxica took the crystal and glared at it for a moment before showing it to Jindrax, "Jindrax, I think that we have a breakthrough in defeating the Power Rangers!"

"Yes!" Jindrax exclaimed, "our master will be pleased hearing about this! What will we do with the crystal?"

"We bring it to our Master Zarkias of course," Toxica replied, "then he will decide what will become of the Yellow Crystal and of course the Yellow Ranger."

Both the Duke and Duchess Org chuckled evilly.

Kimberly looked up as she was remembering when she had her Power Coin Stolen. She was becoming drained from losing her powers after and she would be getting weak from the effects of her Power Coin being in evil hands. She could also remember when Tommy and the others told her Zedd and Rita almost drained her after she was captured by them. Then Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at the evil duo, "You're not taking that to Zarkias!"

Before she could approach the crystal, Toxica lifted her wand and dark magic surrounded Kimberly, placing her under the spell again.

"On second thought take it to Master Zarkias."

Toxica nodded and Jindrax sighed with relief, "That was a close one."

"What shall you have me to do next Mistress?" Kimberly asked.

"Stand by for further instructions," Toxica answered, "I am sure our master will have something in store for the Yellow Ranger."

"As you wish." Kimberly's eyes glowed red as she smiled an evil smile.

Toxica and Jindrax took off to the main room of the Chamber of Orgs with the crystal as they glared at one another.

"Do you think that this Tommy character has something to do with Kimberly coming in and out of your spell?" Jindrax asked.

"That is possible," Toxica answered, "he seemed to very close to her. We may have to eliminate him and quickly before he can completely get her out of my power."

Jindrax and Toxica approached the Main Room in the Chamber and they approached Zarkias.

"We have something for you master." Toxica said as she and Jindrax bowed to their master. Zarkias turned around to see the Yellow Power Crystal in Toxica's hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zarkias asked.

"If you are meaning the Power Crystal that belongs to the Yellow Wild Force Ranger," Toxica answered, "then yes!"

"Impressive! You are really showing yourselves true to me and the power of the Neo Orgs!" Zarkias was pleased with the outcome.

"What shall we do with the crystal?" Jindrax asked.

"I have an excellent idea!" Zarkias declared, "we lure the Yellow Ranger to captivity while the others are dealing with a brand new Org! And you might need to bring Kimberly in to help with trapping the Yellow Ranger."

Zarkias then chuckled evilly.

Back at Animarium, the Dino Thunder Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers were in dismay after Shayla informed them that the Yellow Power Crystal had been stolen and that yellow energy is coming out of Taylor, draining her.

"How could this be possible?!" Cole exclaimed in dismay.

"I was checking up on the Animarium," Shayla tried to give the rangers an assuring answer, "then when I noticed that the Eagle Zord was in distress, I hurried to see what was wrong and I checked on the Power Crystals, and the Yellow Crystal was stolen!"

"Oh man!" Ethan exclaimed as he appeared surprise, "10 years ago, Kimberly almost died when she lost her power coin."

"Now the same thing is about to happen to Taylor." Kira added.

"It HAS already happened, Kira. Man, It's Deja Vu all over again." Tommy said, "We gotta get Kim back on our side! And we gotta help Taylor too!"

"How are we going do that?" Max asked.

"And what does the new threat want with our Power Crystals?" Alyssa added.

"I'm not for sure," Shayla answered, "I'm sure whatever the intentions are, they are bound to be for their evil purposes."

"Do you think they want your Wild Force Zords?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not for sure about that. The threat will reveal its intentions for the Power Crystal and soon."

"This is scary to think of what could happen," Taylor looked at everyone.

"I know," Cole replied, "But we're going to get your Power Crystal back and we're going to find out who or what the new threat is."

"I wouldn't be too confident cause I know what can happen and I..." Taylor began to say and suddenly, she was stopped as she collapsed to the ground as she was surrounded in yellow energy. Merrick and Cole caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Taylor!" Cole called to his team mate, "Taylor! Can you hear me?"

"This can't be good." Trent said.

"Taylor won't survive this if we don't retrieve her Power Crystal," Tommy told everyone which placed the team in dread and worry.

Back at her apartment, Kimberly glared at the city view as she was pondering in dark, evil thoughts, "Soon the Yellow Ranger will be out of the picture. As planned."

She looked up as her eyes glowed red, "I am needed. Toxica has my next task ready."


	12. The First Lure

**Chapter 12. The First Lure**

At Animarium, Cole, Alyssa, Kira, Conner, Tommy and Trent all look at Taylor, who is surrounded in yellow energy which was draining her. Merrick and Ethan both looked at Taylor as well.

"How is she?" Kira asked.

"She's in a deep sleep." Shayla answered, "the Power Crystal being in evil hands is taking its toll on Taylor. If Taylor doesn't survive, there may not be another Yellow Wild Force ranger if we can't retrieve the crystal."

Everyone appeared in dismay.

"What are we going to do?" Alyssa asked.

"We are going to retrieve the Yellow Eagle Crystal!" Cole exclaimed, "and we will find a way to get Kimberly back on our side!"

"I believe that is possible," Conner replied, "but I also know that it's not that simple. If we go with the plan to go straight to the solution could get us all killed."

"Conner's right." Trent nodded in agreement, "we can't just jump into conclusions."

"But we'll need to do something to save Kimberly and Taylor!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We'll think of something." Merrick said.

Kimberly walked down the streets of Turtle Cove to get prepared to lure Taylor to her doom by Toxica's orders. She seemed to be lost in her dark thoughts until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said to her, "I didn't see you there."

Both of them looked and Kimberly saw Jason Lee Scott in front of her.

"Kimberly," Jason said in surprise, "What a surprise. I haven't seen you in years. What brings you here to Turtle Cove?"

"I start a Gymnastics Class here soon." Kimberly answered, "it'll be fun."

"I bet it is. How was Florida?"

"Florida was great. The Pan Globals was tough, but we were successful."

"Good to hear."

Kimberly nodded, "I have to do something."

"Okay. I will go settle in my place for the week."

They both parted. Jason wondered what was going on with Kimberly's strange behavior. He noticed that she sounded like a robot, and he knew that something was wrong. Kimberly looked up as her eyes glowed red, "That was too close."

Back at Animarium, everyone was pondering amongst themselves.

"I can try to look for an alternative power source for Taylor," Shayla told the remaining Power Rangers, "If I can't do that, I will try to disconnect the Power Crystal from Taylor so she won't be in any harm."

"That sounds like a plan Princess Shayla," Tommy replied, "I just don't know how long that'll do Taylor good before something comes up. It has happened before as I've said before."

Suddenly, the sacred water goes off, signaling trouble in the city.

"What now?" Danny asked.

"There is a new Org attacking the city." Shayla answered.

"It was probably sent because the new threat knew we are down a Power Ranger!" Max exclaimed.

"But you got us!" Conner looked up as he declared the statement.

"Alright let's do this!" Cole told the rangers, "Shayla take care of Taylor!"

Shayla nodded.

"Wild Access!" Cole, Max, Danny, Alyssa and Merrick morphed into the Wild Force Rangers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy and Trent morphed into the Dino Thunder Rangers.

The ten Power Rangers hurried to the city to take on the Flash light Org.

"This is a new development!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Let's see you take on the tenth power with my ray of light!" exclaimed the org as it zapped towards the rangers. They easily dodged the attack.

"Alright Bright Face!" Tommy exclaimed, "We're going to send you packing!"

"Is that so? Well I like to see some action before you try that!"

"Looks like we have no choice." Alyssa told the others. The rangers began their fight with the Org. The fight started off good with ten rangers against one Org. However what they didn't know was that Jindrax and Toxica were a step ahead of them as they have something in store for Taylor.

Back at Animarium, Taylor opened her eyes as she looked around, "Ugh! What happened?"

Slowly, she got up and looked around at her surroundings, "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Shayla turned around to see that Taylor is awake, "Taylor, you're awake! Are you okay?"

"I think so," Taylor replied, "I'm still a bit tired. Where are the others?"

"They went to fight an Org that is attacking the city, but..."

The waters stopped at the well again as Taylor and Shayla looked to see that Neo Putrids are attacking another part of the city. They see people running as the evil beings are terrorizing them.

"Neo Putrids are attacking the city!" Taylor exclaimed, "I'm going over there to take care of them!"

"Taylor, no!" Shayla objected immediately, "You still haven't recovered from being drained and there's no telling if the loss of the crystal will affect your morphing and your current powers."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"We should let the other Power Rangers do this when and if they can get to it in time! Any use of your powers in your state can possibly destroy you!"

"There is no time for that! The innocent people can't wait! I got to do this!"

"Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"I'm willing and I am also willing to take the risks that's against my odds."

The concerned princess could only nod in response, "Good luck Taylor and be careful."

Taylor nodded, "I'll be careful and I will try my best to return safely."

She got out her growl phone and prepared to morph, "Wild Access!"

Taylor morphed into the Yellow Wild Force Ranger before heading for the city, unaware of the trap that was set for her.


	13. The Yellow Trap

**Chapter 13. The Yellow Trap**

Taylor leaped into action fighting the Neo Putrids and she appeared to be ready for action, "Leave these innocent people alone you Neo Putrid Creeps! I can take you on!"

She began fighting against the Neo Putrids. Taylor was unaware that Kimberly was at a close distance and she seemed to be watching the fight in a daze.

At first, Taylor appeared to be having the upper hand against the Neo Putrids, but after nearly a few minutes of fighting, she appeared to be getting weakened again and the Neo Putrids were starting to overwhelm her.

As for the remaining Power Rangers in the Park, they were fighting the Flash Light Org and they appeared to be going strong in the fight.

"Why don't we shine some light on you Power Rangers!" the Org exclaimed as it was zapping its light power for each of the rangers. They each took a dodge on the first time, but on the second time it zapped its light power, they each took a fall.

"This one's really tough!" Conner exclaimed.

"But we can still take it on!" Cole replied. The rangers stood up to fight again. They each took kicks, punches and dodges as well as falls.

Jason walked near by a tree to see the Power Rangers fight against the Flash Light Org. He seemed amazed at their fighting skills, especially the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He felt a chill as he recognized the similar moves that an old friend of his did a long time ago. He knew that Tommy had been well known for those excellent Martial Arts moves.

"As soon as we're done here," Jason heard Tommy exclaim, "we are going to take back Kimberly and the Yellow Eagle Power Crystal! You can count on that!"

Then he swung another punch at the Org before taking another blow. Then Jason recognized the identity of the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, "Tommy?!"

He moved behind the tree in surprise, "So, Tommy is a Power Ranger again. I should've known from those moves. I surely hope that he can tell me what is going on with Kimberly."

Back at the city, Taylor started to realize that the fight against something as simple as Neo Putrids are becoming too much for her and started to feel dizzy and she was becoming surrounded by Yellow energy once again, "Oh! This is...too much! I can't...go on...like this..."

She collapsed to backwards to the ground, which caught Kimberly's attention as she was standing at the safe distance, "Taylor!"

In a flash of purple energy, Jindrax and Toxica appeared.

"Excellent work Neo Putrids!" Jindrax exclaimed. Kimberly's eyes glowed red again.

"The Yellow Ranger is now ours for the taking!" Toxica declared.

"Poor Katharine," Kimberly sighed, "the others will miss you, but that's what happens when you mess with fire. You get burned Every time."

In a flash of Yellow energy, Taylor demorphed and Jindrax and Toxica surrounded her. Jindrax grabbed her by the arm, "You are coming with us!"

By then, Jindrax and Toxica vanished with Taylor.

At the Park, Merrick, Cole and Conner triple teamed against the Org which knocked it down for a second. Then Max, Ethan, Kira, Alyssa, Tommy and Danny each double teamed against the Org.

Then the Flash Light Org stood up and seemed to be defeated, "It seems that my work here is done! Ciao Rangers!"

In a flash of purple energy, the Flash Light Org vanished.

"Hey!" Conner demanded, "Get back here!"

"That was just too weird!" Kira exclaimed.

"And it seemed too easy too." Max added.

"I have a feeling that was too easy," Trent was confused, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know what's going on here," Tommy said, "but we are going to find out!"

"What will we do now?" Alyssa asked.

"I think that we should go back to Animarium and find out what's going on." Merrick answered.

"Good idea," Cole nodded, "Let's go."


	14. A Taylor-Made Crisis

**Chapter 14. A Taylor – Made Crisis **

At the Chamber of Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica arrived with an unconscious Taylor in their clutches.

"We have brought the Yellow Ranger to you as promised!" Toxica declared. Zarkias turned around as he saw the outcome before him and he was pleased, "Wonderful! We are one step closer to victory! Something that Master Org would only dream of fulfilling!"

"What do we do with her now that she is our captive?" Jindrax asked.

"Bring her to the Altar," Zarkias ordered, "there all the energy that is left in the Yellow Ranger will be completely drained out of her body and she will be history!"

The two Orgs carried Taylor over to the Altar as ordered.

The Wild Force Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers return to Animarium to learn that Taylor has left the place and she had now been captured by the Orgs which had brought them to their dismay.

"How can this happen?!" Cole exclaimed.

"You know how?" Tommy replied, "The Orgs you speak of use our bad situations to their advantage against us even though we have teamed up together!"

"This is very bad!" Ethan looked up as he was in dismay.

"I'm going to try to find where they took Taylor," Tommy told the others, "Maybe I can finally get to Kimberly and free your friend."

"Good luck." Merrick could only nod. Tommy hurried out of Animarium.

"We really need those Power Crystals activated!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cole," Shayla replied, "I'm telling you that it's not the right time! We have no clue what will happen to you if the crystals are activated so soon! Especially at this time."

"Why not now?" Danny asked.

"Taylor's in danger!" Kira added, "There is no way we can't let her die."

"We must do something." Ethan looked at the princess, "the crystals might be our only solution!"

"If not, what can we do?" Conner asked.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Max replied, "there must be something that we can do."

"Tommy is working on part of the solution right now," Danny looked down, "maybe he can find out what the new threat is when he finds where Jindrax and Toxica took Taylor."

"So what do we do for the time being?" Alyssa asked.

"We'll think of something." Shayla answered.

At the Chamber of Orgs, Taylor was lying on the Altar as her Yellow energy was being drained out of her. Kimberly slowly approached the dying ranger, "Hello there Katharine. Having a good sleep sweetie? I'm sorry it had to be this way. Now you know how I feel about what I went through."

Kimberly looked up before speaking again, "I really am sorry, Taylor."

Suddenly, her eyes glow red again before she walked away from the scene.

At the city, Tommy was looking for the location of the Chamber of Orgs. His instincts were bringing him to the North West area where he had the feeling that the place would be nearby. He continued looking until he bumped into Jason. Both guys stood face to face with each other.

"Jason?!" Tommy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just planning to spend the week here," Jason answered, "apparently this will be more than just a vacation as I see more Power Rangers."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry for acting rash. I am just surprised at seeing so many Power Rangers in one city."

"It's alright. It is unexpected."

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Kimberly?" Jason asked, "She sounded like she was in a trance.

"You're on the ball park exactly," Tommy answered, "Kimberly is under an evil spell by the Duchess of Orgs named Toxica and the Yellow Wild Force Ranger is in danger because the Orgs captured her and they're probably draining her entire energy as we speak and they also placed a personality spell where Kimberly thinks she is Kat and has to get revenge on her."

"What?!" Jason was now in shock, "That's not like Kimberly to hold grudges like that."

"Toxica explained that it was a personality spell where she believes in holding grudges and we know that is not Kimberly to be like that."

"Then we need to get Kimberly and talk some sense into her!"

"It's not that simple! We need to figure out how we can permanently break Kimberly from the spell. We almost did that a few times, but Toxica got her back each time."

"What will we do then?"

"We should head to the hideout where the bad guys are at to find Taylor and Kimberly."

"Good idea."

"Let's go."

Jason and Tommy hurried to search for the Chamber of Orgs to find Taylor and Kimberly.


	15. Even More Reinforcement

**Chapter 15. Even More Reinforcement **

Wesley Collins took a look at Turtle Cove's city view as Eric Myers was driving the jeep around town.

"It's been awhile since we've been to Turtle Cove hasn't it?" Wes looked over at Eric.

"Yeah. Three years ago to be exact," Eric replied, "the last time we were here we teamed up with the Wild Force Power Rangers to save the day."

"I remember those good times."

"I can also remember the Yellow Ranger as well. She was a strong willed person even though we butted heads at first."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Eric, don't even think about trying to deny it. You have a thing for Taylor and you miss her."

Eric sighed, "Alright! You're right! I miss her! Just don't push it, okay?"

Wes nodded as he gave out a small grin.

"Do you remember the last time we were face to face with the Wild Force Rangers?" Wes asked, changing the subject.

"Yes of course," Eric answered, "Cole was with us when ten of the Red Rangers of the past when we finished off what's left of the Machine Empire. The strange thing is I'm the Quantum Ranger and TJ is still the Blue Space Ranger with Andros."

"Yeah, but TJ was the Red Turbo Ranger before."

"I know, but it doesn't change the other statement I made."

Wes looked up to see Tommy and Jason walking at a frantic pace, "I know, and speaking of Veteran Red Rangers."

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw Jason and Tommy nearby."

Eric looked over to Wes's direction and saw the former rangers too, "Where could they be going?"

"I don't know," Wes looked at his fellow Silver Guardian leader, "but we need to find out."

"So we need to hurry before we lose their tracks."

"Good idea.

The jeep drove to the direction that Jason and Tommy were heading.

Tommy and Jason turned around and they saw a jeep driving near them.

"What is a jeep doing near us?" Jason asked.

"If somebody in a jeep is coming after us," Tommy answered, "then that means they may know us."

"Don't tell me more Power Rangers. It's a good thing, but surprising though."

The jeep approached the two revealing Wes and Eric.

"Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger!" Jason exclaimed.

"Eric, the Quantum Ranger!" Tommy added.

"Good seeing you again Tommy and Jason." Eric grinned.

"What brings you two to a secluded area like this?" Wes asked.

"We are looking for the Chamber of Orgs." Jason answered.

"The Orgs there have Taylor and my longtime friend Kimberly in their clutches," Tommy added.

"Taylor!" Eric exclaimed in utter surprise, "What's going on exactly?!"

"It's a long and complicated story, but we'll be glad to tell you."

"Well, we're coming with you!" Wes nodded, "you can tell us on the way to the Chamber of Orgs."

Eric parked the jeep and joined Wes, Jason and Tommy in the search for the Chamber of Orgs.

At Animarium, Cole looked up as he decided that he has had enough of standing there doing nothing.

"That does it!" Cole exclaimed, "I don't care what it takes! I got to use my crystal! Taylor needs my help!"

"We are here to help you too Cole." Conner looked at the Wild Force leader. The remaining rangers looked as the sacred waters in the well went crazy again.

"Let me guess," Kira shot out, "another Org?"

"Pretty much." Max nodded.

"You guys handle the Org," Cole told the others, "I will use my crystal and I will go find Taylor."

"The crystals are still not ready," Princess Shayla begged, "please don't take the risk! It's a huge risk to take!"

"Besides Tommy and Jason are taking care of that." Ethan added.

"I have to go and help Taylor. Tommy and Jason might need my help." Cole looked up, "and I'm willing to take the chances of my crystal."

There were no further objections, allowing Cole to reach into the Sacred Box and get his Red Lion Power Crystal. Cole looked as red energy flowed into him.

"Whatever you do," Shayla told Cole, "don't allow the crystal to fall into evil hands and at all times, be careful."

Cole nodded before leaving Animarium. Then Merrick looked at the concerned princess, "There is no need to worry. I believe we are all ready to use the new crystals. We might need them to take on the new threat and the Orgs."

Shayla nodded with hesitation, "Okay, but as I told Cole, you rangers must be careful."

Merrick nodded, "We will."

"Wild Force Rangers, at this time take your crystals," Shayla instructed, "when you morph place the crystal on top your growl phone and your powers will be stronger than ever."

Merrick took the Silver Wolf Power Crystal and silver energy went into him. Alyssa took the White Tiger Power Crystal and white energy went into her. Max took the Blue Shark Power Crystal and blue energy went into him. Danny took the Black Bison Power Crystal and black energy went into him. The four were amazed at the energy that was going through them.

"This is incredible!" Danny exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to get used to this!" Alyssa added.

"Let's stop this new Org!" Merrick looked at the others.

"And we'll be here to help!" Conner declared.

Merrick, Alyssa, Max and Danny placed their crystals next to their growl phones as they prepared to morph, "Wild Access!"

Surrounded by the energy of their respective colors in the shape of their respective animal, the four rangers morphed into the new form of the Wild Force Power Rangers.

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent prepared to morph, "Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

The four morphed into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers.

"Let's do this!" Conner told the others. The eight rangers left Animarium to take on the new Org.

At the Turtle Cove City View, Max, Alyssa, Danny, Merrick, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent looked to see that their next Org is the Tree Org.

"Time to branch out the rangers!" the Tree Org exclaimed. Its branches reach out and knock down the eight rangers.

"Man this Org is tough!" Max exclaimed.

"But we're tougher with the Power of Eight!" Conner declared.

"I say you're right." Alyssa replied, "Let's do it!"

"Not so fast," the Tree Org said to the rangers, "Neo Putrids attack!"

In a flash of purple energy, Neo Putrids appeared and the eight Power Rangers fought Neo Putrids. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent fought them with their original ranger ability.

Max did a high jump and in a flash of blue light he took down three Neo Putrids. Danny rammed at a couple of the Neo Putrids like a rodeo bull and took them both down with ease. Alyssa did some uppercuts, flips and Alyssa's new ability was to claw at the opponent. She clawed four Neo Putrids at a single strike. Merrick unleashed silver energy from his hands and it knocked down a Neo Putrid on each side.

"This is a new development!" Merrick exclaimed.

"Our new powers are incredible!" Alyssa added.

"Let's keep going at it!" Conner told the others.

At the mountains which was close to the Chamber of Orgs, Tommy finished explaining to Eric and Wes about Kimberly being under a personality spell which made her believe that Taylor is Katharine and that she was set to seek revenge on her for what happened to her 10 years ago and that Taylor had been captured by Kimberly and the Orgs.

"So that's it?" Eric asked in surprise, "Kimberly has captured Taylor because she resembles your ex girlfriend and she wants her dead?"

"It's not like that." Jason calmly replied.

"Kimberly is not the kind of person to hold grudges against people," Tommy added, "Taylor just happened to be the unlucky target for the Orgs and their plan."

"And besides Kat and Tommy called it off and decided to be just friends after they went their separate ways. I know, Tommy told me in a letter."

"That's really twisted of the Orgs to pull a stunt on former Power Rangers." Wes said.

"You can say that again!" Eric exclaimed. Then he looked down and sighed, "I can't believe this."

What the four didn't know was that Kimberly had spotted them from the distance that she was standing at. She nodded before vanishing in purple energy.

She appeared before Toxica, Jindrax and Zarkias and looked at them.

"There are four Power Rangers that have located our location." Kimberly announced.

"Four?!" Zarkias exclaimed in dismay, "Toxica! Your wand!"

Toxica used her wand's power to display the image of Jason, Tommy and the two Time Force Rangers coming down the mountain to where the chamber was, "The nuisance Black Ranger from the Dino Team is back! Along with three new faces. I believe they were once Power Rangers too."

"I don't care what kind of Power Rangers they are, I want you to get them!" Zarkias ordered, "We're too close to victory!"

Toxica, Jindrax and Kimberly vanished together and they teleported to where Tommy, Jason, Wes and Eric were at. Neo Putrids appeared behind them.

"Was this a part of your plan to rescue our girls?" Eric asked Tommy.

"It was our master's idea actually," Toxica answered, "to distract you from rescuing the Yellow Ranger."

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Jason replied.

"But we will not be stopped from saving Taylor!" Cole said as he appeared from the other four rangers.

"Where did you come from?!" Jindrax demanded.

"Good to see you Cole!" Wes looked at the Wild Force leader.

"We have five rangers and Neo Putrids plus two Orgs and a brain washed friend of ours." Tommy asked, "So what now?"

"We have to morph!" Eric exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Wes asked, "we can't hurt Kimberly. She's still good."

"It seems to be the only option right now." Tommy sighed. The four posed as they prepared to morph.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason exclaimed as he posed for his morph.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason posed as he had become the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Time for Time Force!"

Wes morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger, "Time Force Red!"

"Quantum Power!"

Eric morphed into the Quantum Time Force Ranger.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Tommy morphed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Cole looked as he placed his Red Lion Crystal next to his growl phone as he prepared to morph, "Wild Access!"

Cole could feel red energy go through him in the shape of his lion as he morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"So you got an update with your morpher?" Eric asked.

"Apparently yes." Cole nodded.

"Let's do this!" Tommy exclaimed. The five Power Rangers posed ready for battle.


	16. A Battle Royale and Brave Rescues

**Chapter 16. A Battle Royale and Brave Rescues**

"Neo Putrids! Get them!" Toxica ordered. The Neo Putrids battled against the five Power Rangers. Jason, Wes, Eric, Cole and Tommy each fought the Neo Putrids coming towards them.

Then Toxica looked over at Kimberly, "And I want you to destroy that Black Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"Yes Mistress." Kimberly nodded as her eyes glowed red. She advanced towards Tommy.

"Kimberly! No!" Tommy objected as he dodged some blows she was giving her.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?!" Jason demanded. He advanced for Kimberly only to be stopped by a group of Neo Putrids. Jason went to fight the minions of evil.

Kimberly continued fighting Tommy as he was resisting, "Kim! You gotta snap out of it! Remember all the good! You're not evil!"

_Remember all the good!, _those words echoed through Kimberly's head. She could remember all the good that she had done when she was the Original Pink Power Ranger. She could remember the compassion to people in need, even when they were mean to her.

Kimberly looked up as she looked dazed, "Tommy? What are we doing here?"

"It's working!" Jason exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Wes added.

"We knew she could come through." Eric said.

"She's coming through again Toxica!" Jindrax exclaimed. Toxica lifted her wand as her response, "Not for long, she's not!"

Kimberly became surrounded in black energy, but this time, she passed out.

"Kimberly!" Tommy caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Do you think the spell might be too much for her?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. We may have gotten through to her," Tommy answered, "but we got to get her out of here."

"You do that!" Wes told the two, "we will handle the Orgs."

"Thanks Wes." Tommy replied, "Jason. I'll get Kimberly to my place, you stay with the others and deal with these Orgs."

"Will do." Jason nodded. Tommy used his Raptor Rider to get Kimberly out of the area and to safety.

"I got an idea!" Wes declared.

"What would that be?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you and me will deal with the Neo Putrids here and Cole and Eric go to rescue Taylor in the Chamber of Orgs!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Eric replied. Cole joined the Quantum Ranger as they went into the Chamber of Orgs as Jason and Wes fought Neo Putrids.

Cole and Eric looked around the dark eeriness of the Chamber of Orgs to search for their friend.

"Any sign of Taylor?" Eric asked.

"Nothing yet." Cole answered, "but I'm sure she is around here somewheres."

"Looking for your precious Yellow Ranger?" a voice boomed from a short distance. Cole and Eric turned around to be face to face with the new master of the Orgs: Zarkias.

"Yeah," Eric replied, "and you are?"

"I am Zarkias," Zarkias introduced himself to the two Power Rangers, "I am the new Master of the Org Dynasty and I will soon take over your world which will be a world filled with Orgs!"

"Like that's ever going to happen!" Eric snapped.

"What have you done to Taylor?!" Cole demanded.

"Glad you asked. Observe my altar."

Lifting his hand, a screen was formed and the two rangers saw that energy was being drained away from Taylor's body.

"As you two can see, my new machine is draining the Yellow Energy and the life out of your friend. It's not going to be long now where not only she will be no longer in the Yellow, she will be history!"

"Let her go!" Eric demanded.

"Not a chance Power Ranger!" Zarkias replied, "How else can I cripple the Wild Force Rangers with the situation you're currently in!"

Cole looked over at Eric, "Go find Taylor and I'll buy you some time as I take on Zarkias."

Eric nodded and hurried to look for Taylor. Cole looked face to face at Zarkias.

"You think you can take me on by yourself?" Zarkias asked, "Your friend will be doomed if he tries to save the Yellow Ranger."

"You should not undermine the power of our upgraded ranger form!" Cole answered, "nor any of the Power Rangers at all! I'll take you on and you will be defeated just as we Wild Force Rangers defeated Master Org!"

"Well then. Bring it on!"

Zarkias and Cole began their fight with some serious sets of punches, kicks, upper cuts and dodges.

Eric managed to find the room where Taylor was being held at. He looked as she was lying at the altar in a deep sleep. The Quantum Ranger looked as he saw the machine that was draining her life energy.

"How can I get that thing to stop draining energy from Taylor?" Eric wondered aloud. He walked over to the altar as he reached to get Taylor out of the altar. Eric felt the surge of the machine starting to drain his power, "Ugh! So this drains any life energy that stands before it? This has to be stopped, but how?"

Eric tried to get to Taylor, but the machine was draining him in the process, "I got to get...Taylor...out of here! Nobody...deserves this!"

As energy was also being drained from him, Eric looked over to see a rock across from the altar that was big enough for the machine to be destroyed, "Bingo! Hang on Taylor...we'll get out of this!"

By crawling at a reasonable pace, Eric managed to approach where the rock was despite the fact that he was getting weak himself, "This has got to work!"

Using all the strength that he had, Eric picked up the heavy rock and threw it at the machine, which destroyed it in the process and stopped the energy draining as well. Eric looked up as he demorphed and approached Taylor and got her up from the altar, "It's alright now Taylor. You'll be fine now."

As for Cole, he started to become overwhelmed by Zarkias. However, Cole suddenly thought about his new powers. He pushed Zarkias to the ground. With the might of a lion, Cole grabbed Zarkias and forced him onto a wall.

"And let that show you that we mean business!" Cole exclaimed to Zarkias. The next thing the Red Ranger knew, he saw Eric in his arms.

"Eric, are you alright?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Eric answered, "that machine nearly drained the energy from Taylor and I."

"Is Taylor alright?"

"I think so. She's still breathing, thank god."

"Let's get out of here!"

Cole and Eric left with Taylor. Zarkias looked up as he declared, "they might have won this battle, but they have not won the war! Not by a long shot!"

The three met up with Wes and Jason as they looked in surprise.

"Did you scare those creeps away?" Eric asked.

"Yep," Wes answered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Eric looked at Taylor as she was slowly stirring, "that thing nearly took the life out of us."

"Eric, I want you, Wes and Jason to take Taylor to Animarium." Cole told the others, "I got to get to the others."

"We'll do that." Eric replied. Jason and Wes helped Eric and Taylor as they were recovering and the four went back to Animarium. Eric looked as Taylor was beginning to come to.

"Don't move Taylor. It's going to be okay now," Eric looked at Taylor, "you've been through enough. So have I."

At the city, the remaining Power Rangers were now becoming overpowered by the Tree Org. The branches trapped Kira, Danny, Alyssa and Merrick while the roots have trapped Conner, Ethan, Max and Trent, "It looks like I have this battle all wrapped up! Soon the rest of you guys will be trees just like me!"

"Stop right there!" Cole demanded as he arrived at the scene. He got out his saber and flames came out of it. The flames went separate directions and the others were free.

"Cole!" Alyssa looked at him.

"You're back!" Merrick exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Max said.

"Welcome back!" Danny greeted his leader.

"Is Taylor okay?" Conner asked.

Cole answered, "I got some help and Taylor made it to safety just in time."

"That's good to hear." Alyssa replied.

"And that's awesome Fire Power!" Ethan told Cole.

"I think the Wild Force Rangers should use their new saber powers to destroy this Org!" Kira suggested.

"Good idea!" Merrick replied.

"Let's do this!" Cole got out his saber and aimed for the Tree Org, "Red Flames of Fury!"

"Blue Aquatic Hurricane!" Max got out his saber and aimed for the Tree Org.

"Black Earthquake Blast!" Danny got out his saber and aimed for the Tree Org.

"White Blizzard Swirl!" Alyssa got out her saber and aimed for the Tree Org.

"Silver Wind Attack!" Merrick got out his saber and aimed for the Tree Org.

With the combined attacks, the Tree Org was destroyed. In a flash of purple energy, Jindrax and Toxica appeared.

"That Org has been destroyed!" Jindrax exclaimed.

"Those rangers will surely get it now," Toxica got out her wand, "Evil spirits of toil and strife! Give this fallen Org new life!"

The Tree Org grew even bigger, to everyone's surprise.

"Here we go again!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We know what to do!" Cole replied.

The Dino Thunder Rangers summoned their Dino Thunder Mega Zord and the Wild Force Rangers summoned the Pegasus Mega Zord with Merrick filling in for Taylor.

"Let's do this!" Conner exclaimed.

The two Mega Zords were taking on the Org. With combined powers, the two Mega Zords destroyed the Tree Org.

The Power Rangers celebrated their victory.

Back at the Chamber of Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica were face to face with Zarkias, discussing the recent defeat.

"I am in disbelief that the Wild Force Rangers are stronger than ever!" Zarkias exclaimed in anger.

"They haven't completely defeated us master," Toxica replied, "they still are without two things."

"And what would that be?"

"Kimberly is still under my control even though Tommy has her for now, and on top of that we still have the Yellow Power Crystal!"

"You are right Toxica! And that means the Yellow Ranger is powerless without it!"

Zarkias chuckled an evil chuckle.


	17. Yellow No More?

A/N: I will be taking a short break from this story to work on a side story that is set between this chapter and chapter 18. Well, I hope you guys will be able to read that story, and when it's posted you'll see why I have it as a separate story. Well, here's the next chapter of this story and it is going to continue on! And stay tuned for more!

**Chapter 17. Yellow No More?**

The Wild Force Power Rangers reunited at Animarium as Princess Shayla, Eric, Wes, Jason, Tommy and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers are with them. Everyone was glad to see that Taylor is okay. Also, Cole explained about Zarkias being the new threat as the new Master of the Org Dynasty.

"How do you feel Taylor?" Shayla asked.

"I'm still a bit tired," Taylor answered, "but I'm better. Thanks guys. Thank you for getting me out of that situation. I thought I was done for."

"You're no longer in physical danger Taylor, but your Power Crystal is still in evil hands."

"I know we'll get it back." Taylor looked up with confidence, "we got to."

"You're right Taylor." Cole gave his team mate an assuring touch on her shoulder, "we are going to get your crystal back. I promise."

"And I am getting Kat to Turtle Cove," Tommy announced, "I believe she is the only one that can permanently free Kimberly from Toxica's spell."

"And she better get here before the spell destroys her." Jason looked at Tommy, "it's starting to become too much for her to handle being in and out of a spell."

"Will Taylor still be able to be the Yellow Ranger without her updated form?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Shayla answered, "but she can't do that for a long period of time. It could destroy her completely if that is the case. Taylor has to be reunited with her Yellow Power Crystal."

"What about her Zords?" Max answered, "will they be affected by all this?"

"Not exactly. Taylor can still use the Eagle Zord but that is limited because the Power Crystal is in the clutches of Zarkias. But the Black Bear and the Polar Bear will be fine."

"Is it okay if we allow Taylor to stay at our place for a couple of days?" Eric asked.

"Eric and I discussed it," Wes added, "and we thought Taylor would be in good hands for the time being."

"Are you sure about that?" Taylor looked a bit surprised.

"We're sure," Eric gave her an assuring touch on the shoulder, "I think it's a good idea to harbor you at our place for a couple of days."

"I guess if you say so, even though I can handle myself," Taylor sighed, "but what will become of the others?"

"We'll be okay." Merrick looked at Taylor.

"We need to get you safe in the condition you are still in." Cole replied, "but we are going to get your crystal back. That's something you can count on."

Danny, Max, Alyssa and Merrick all nodded in agreement.

"And I know another fact for sure," Tommy declared, "it's not going to be the end of your Power Ranger duties. It is not the end of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger!"

Taylor smiled and nodded, "Thank you guys. I will be okay, and I promise that I will return."


End file.
